


That Time When....

by mleigh1969



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleigh1969/pseuds/mleigh1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just boys being boys and living their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate

On the second ring Chris picks up his phone and sees Darren’s “sexy face picture” staring at him. He really needs to get him to do another re-do, this time with supervision. He smiles and slides the accept button. He opens his mouth to talk but is cut off…

“Do you have milk?”

“What?”

“Do you have milk?”

“Yeah – I should.”

“How much? Like a little, or a lot – I have to have specifics.”

“Darren what are ….?”

“Please Chris just answer the question. I’m at the store and I NEED to know.”

“Yes I have milk.”

“Specifics, Chris!”

Chris takes an annoyed breath and rises off the couch to cross to the kitchen. Darren hears the fridge open and close again.

“Like ¾ of a gallon.”

“Cool. See ya in 20.”

And he’s gone. Chris stands in the kitchen contemplating what Darren could be up to now. He crosses back to the couch and picks up his laptop again to finish the short story he has been working on.

As promised Darren arrives 20 minutes later. He bursts through the door with his normal exuberance and thrill.  “Come on Chris – come to the kitchen!” He squeals as he heads straight for the kitchen without really stopping to say hello.

          Chris can’t help but chuckle as Darren again reminds him of a child at show and tell. He feels a tinge of empathy for Darren’s kindergarten teacher.   

          Upon entering the kitchen he finds Darren at the island with the milk, two glasses and a bottle of Hershey’s chocolate. He raises his eyebrows in silent question.

          Darren smiles so proud of the items before him and explains without a breath:  “I wanted chocolate milk but you know how sometimes the pre mixed stuff is either too rich or doesn’t have enough chocolate flavor? Well I decided I would make my own. Do you want some?

          Chris sucks in his lips to prevent bursting out laughing. Darren’s expression falls with disappointment.

“You are so fucking adorable sometimes.” Chris says with genuine adoration.

Darren smiles again then immediately falls. “Only, sometimes?”

“Why do I feel like I should take your hand and lead you to the monkey bars to play?”

Darren’s eyes grow wide and an unmistakable wonder of possibilities crosses his face.

“I was kidding Darren.”

“Please. Please. Oh, Please Chris – let’s go to the park. I’ll be your best friend.”

“Only if I can have the glass on the left – it has more.”


	2. The First Date (Darren's POV)

First Date (Darren’s POV)

                As he reached for the doorbell he realized his hand was shaking. No matter how hard he tried to still it, he could not. Anymore than he could stop the butterflies in his stomach, or the faster paced breathing he had been experiencing since getting into his car. He placed his palms on the door to steady himself and felt an immediate shock.

                “Fuck” he murmured pulling his hand back and stepping away from the door. “This is just Chris” he thought to himself. This is no different than every other time you have been out together. 

                But it was different. This was their first official “Real Date.” 

                Fighting his every instinct to run and admit to himself this could be the biggest mistake of his life. He didn’t want to run. So he sat on the stoop. looking at his watch and realized he was ten minutes early anyway. 

                Darren thought back to the first time they meet. He had just been cast as Blaine and it was suggested that he and Chris get together and “bond.” 

What an uncomfortable thing this could be. He knew a few things about Chris as he was a fan of the show. 1. He was portraying an openly gay character who apparently everyone in America wanted to adopt and take home. 2. Chris Colfer was an openly gay man 3. He was a few years younger than Darren. 4. He went through a lot of crap before Glee.

Things he didn’t know that he quickly learned: 

1\. Chris is one the most honest people he has ever met – if Chris says It, it is because it’s true. Chris tried to tell him on the night they met that he was a big fan of starkid – which of course Darren was skeptical – he no longer doubts Chris.

 2. When Chris opens up and trusts others he is one of the funest and funniest people he has ever met – his sense of humor has put both of them into fits of laughter followed with tears that frequently frustrated the make up team. Chris exhibited the same child like exuberance for play time that Darren had and they shared many crazy moments together that would make any mother of a kindergartner proud.  Not to mention the laugh – When he got Chris to really laugh – it sent a flushed warm feeling throughout his body.

3\. There were few other people who he has spent countless hours talking about everything and nothing with complete ease and realize that the person you are talking to is truly listening. 

4\. Chris was one of the most intelligent people he had ever met. Even though he did not go to college – his life experience had educated him in such a way that he was equals with Darren intellectually in every way – and on a lot of subjects that Darren knew nothing about till he met Chris. He laughed to himself remembering Chris’ insistence that he was 7th in line for the British crown according to his extensive knowledge of the monarchy.

So what was the problem? Chris was obviously a friend – a good friend – one of his best friends. 

The problem was that without a lot of notice – one day when he looked into those baby blue eyes he had been working and hanging out with for several months a feeling grew in his stomach that he had not anticipated or expected. He realized he was falling for his Chris.

Darren smiled at the memory of the journey they had made thus far, the friendship they had developed, the trust they shared. 

He took a deep breath and rose to cross to the door again.

 He reached for the doorbell and grinned at the thought of all the memories he was certain they would build now as they started down another path of their forever intertwined lives.


	3. The first Date (Chris' POV)

First Date (Chris’ POV)

                As soon as he got home from the studio the nerves set in. They were really going to do this. They were going on a date – a real honest to god damn fucking real date. “Shit.” Was all that Chris could say as he grabbed a diet coke and went for the bedroom. 

                Hoping that a shower would wash away some of the constant fluttering in his stomach, he let the warm water wash over his head and body. His mind wandered, and he couldn’t help but worry about what this could mean for the future of their friendship, the future of Kurt and Blaine, the future period.  “Shitcrap.”

                He got out of the shower and searched for the right thing to wear. Outfit after potential outfit was discarded; “too dull, too bright, too needy, too tight, too desperate, too fuck me.” “Shitcrapfuck.”

                Why was this so hard – what the hell had changed – this was just Darren. But he knew it wasn’t that simple anymore. He was no longer “just Darren.” He was “DARREN” – Darren who he was going out on a date with. “Shitcrapfuckdamn.”

                Chris found he was extremely disappointed in his lack of intelligent words for someone who was a writer. “Goddamnshitfuckcrap!”

                He was buttoning up his vest as he stood by the window and watched the cars moving down the street when he saw him. Parked out in front, sitting there behind the steering wheel. Chris looked at his watch – Darren was early.  

                He grabbed his shoes and went to the window again. Maybe Darren would back out. Maybe they would both be off the hook. Maybe this was a bad idea. Darren seemed to be battling with the same thoughts as Chris was. Why would they do this to each other? Was it worth it?

Suddenly Darren opened his car door and moved toward the front door. He had such determination in his face. Chris grabbed his shoes and moved down the stairs trying not to stumble. If he can do this so can I he figured.

Chris stood on the bottom step and waited. No knock. He stepped down and crossed to the door. He was going to look through the peep hole when he leaned against the door with his hand. A Shock immediately went through the door and he withdrew. Shaking his hand off he went again and looked. Darren was sitting on the stoop now. 

Chris drew back and sat on the bottom step. Breathe he reminded himself over and over. Then it hit him. This was “just Darren.” Darren who had become a friend; a best friend. Darren who had been there to laugh with him, share with him, act childish with him , even get into trouble with him. Darren. 

It was frightening to realize how closely their fictional lives were mimicking their real lives – maybe they were meant to be together – maybe? But they had to take this step towards finding out.

Chris rose off the step and crossed to the door with determination. He quickly grabbed the door knob and threw the door open. Standing there was Darren, hand in a fist and ready to knock.

They were going to be fine.


	4. The Monkey Bars

The monkey bars

To Darren (5:05pm): Hey D. Are you there?

To Chris (5:30pm): Hiya – what’s up?

To Darren (5:31pm) Are you almost done down there – there are child labor laws you know.

To Chris: (5:32pm): Only applies if you’re a child… and my general disposition does not qualify if that’s what your implying.

To Darren (5:33pm):  J How much longer you think?

To Chris (5:34pm): Maybe an hour. We’ve been stuck on the same shot for awhile now.

To Darren (5:35pm): Do you wanna come over after you’re done?

To Chris (5:36pm): is that a rhetorical question?

To Darren (5:37pm): Ok – so Dinner and some monkeying around?

To Chris (5:38pm):     …………………..   : *

To Darren (5:39pm): Pull your head out perv that’s not what I meant.

To Chris (5:40pm) :   L

To Darren (5:41pm): Just trust me – you will love this.

To Chris (5:42pm): You’re going to drive me bananas…. J did you see what I did there?

To Darren (5:43pm): Dork.

To Chris (5:45pm): I’ll text when I break out.

*******

To Chris (6:30pm):  Coming monkey boy.

To Darren (6:31pm): I am not sure how to respond to that.

To Chris (6:32pm): How did the monkey get down the stairs?

To Darren (6:33pm): I know I’m going to regret this – but how?

To Chris (6:35pm): He went down the banana – ster! J

To Darren (6:36pm): How long did it take you to come up with that one.

To Chris (6:37pm): Found it on Google – I get points for effort at least! See ya in 30!

******

Darren arrives in under 30 minutes – very proud of his time he let’s himself into the house but stops suddenly when his eyes are drawn to the floor. 

There is a trail of …… bananas? 

Picking up each one as he goes he follows the trail into the kitchen. Thinking maybe Chris is becoming an exhibitionist his interest becomes peaked when he sees the bananas lead to the back yard.

Darren opens the back door. “Oh, holy fucking shit!”

“Darren, language man – I have neighbors!”

“Sorry – but holy …. Chris what is this?”

Taking up a large 20x20 area of the back yard was one of the most gorgeous play structures Darren had ever seen. Complete with a slide, monkey bars, 2 castle towers on opposite ends, two swings and an array of colorful flags including the usa, Ireland, Italy and the phillapines. 

Chris came out of one of the towers sliding down to the ground. “Do you like it?”

“Like is not the word. But….Why?”

“Remember last week with the chocolate milk? That trip to the park? I decided if we ever needed to re-enact Harry Potter again we should possibly do it in the privacy of my backyard. I think we may have left permanent emotional scars on the observing parents and their 5 yr olds.”

“This is beyond amazing.”

“come on up,  I have food.”

“So this is what you ment when you said, “monkeying around?” Don’t get me wrong – but I had a lot of other things in mind.”

“Wait till after we eat – I’ll show you what I had installed in the bedroom.”


	5. A fist Flew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes accidents happen

DARREN: forgive me!?

DARREN: Please talk to me.

DARREN: It was an accident Chris – I swear.

DARREN: I didn’t mean to.

DARREN: I promise it will never happen again!

CHRIS: That’s what you said the last time.

DARREN: This time I mean it – I would never hurt you on purpose you know that. I just lose control sometimes.

CHRIS: I think I need some time to heal and think it over.

DARREN: Chris, baby you know I love you. 

DARREN: Please let me in so we can talk.

DARREN: I’m not leaving till you let me in.

DARREN: I will continue to send texts until you let me in.

DARREN: The fact that I am not letting myself in with the key YOU GAVE ME should prove my intentions.

DARREN: Chris….

DARREN: Oh Chris….

DARREN: Oh my Christopher…..

CHRIS: !!!!!!!!! L

DARREN: Oh my Chris…

DARREN:  Whom I did hit……..

DARREN: ……. In a moment of fit

CHRIS: ???????

DARREN: (fit of rage didn’t rhyme – please don’t ruin my poem)

CHRIS: ……….

DARREN: I PROMISE you this

DARREN: Next time I will swing and make certain I miss.

CHRIS: Not reassuring.

DARREN: I love you! J

DARREN: I…………….  LOVE……………… YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

                 The dead bolt clicks and the chain slides off.  Darren turns to the door from where he is seated on the front stoop. Chris greats him with a thin lined smile and glare. No words are spoken as Chris just crosses away and walks to the couch with Darren on his heals. Chris turns to Darren and indicates that Darren should sit. When he tries to sit on the cushion next to Chris he is directed to the one furthest away which he retreats to like a punished puppy. Chris sits and makes eye contact with steal reserve as he sits and waits for an explanation that may make forgiveness possible.

“I am truly so sorry Chris, You know I would never hurt you on purpose – I just….”

“You just what Darren – You lost control – You didn’t stop and think – You had a fucking out of body experience.”

Darren swallowed, took a deep breath and looked into Chris’ eyes. “Please forgive me – I promise…”

“…This will never happen again – I know – I’ve heard this before.”

“You cannot hold me responsible for my actions all the time!”

“You did not just say that.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I Darren?  Do I?”

“Remember the day you found out that a new Harry Potter movie was coming out – I didn’t hold you responsible.”

“Responsible for what exactly? That is a completely normal response to exciting news.”

“the only difference in the outcome was I ducked in time to miss your flailing about.”

“So it’s my fault I didn’t duck?”

“No – it’s my fault I got carried away – it’s your fault your ninja skills have definitely diminished since we started dating (Darren’s “oh shit” moment – I did not just say that – keep talking – ignore the fire bolts shooting out of his eyes)  – you should have totally known that I’m highly excitable over sporting events and when I get going the fist pumping just happens and I miscalculated the distance between my fist and your arm.”

“First off mister – my ninja skills are very much intact thank you. Second…you’re an idiot.”

“I know – this is a known fact – I am not arguing – Please forgive me.”

“I refuse to sit next to you at any sporting event ever again.”

(the smile on Darren’s face was blinding as he moved toward Chris’ end of the couch)

“Does this mean you forgive me?”

“No.”

(in the moment it takes Darren to freeze in confusion Chris lunges at him, rolls them both off the couch and pins Darren to the floor between the coffee table and couch. Darren lays helplessly with his arms pinned above his head and Chris’ weight compressing his chest)

“Never doubt my ninja skills – I will take you down every time.”

(Darren raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to speak)

“Shut up Criss or so help me….”

(Darren’s eyes brighten and his smile grows)

“Alright fine – I forgive you – but so help me.”

“Can I kiss it and make it all better.”

“I doubt a kiss is going to make it all better.”

(the pitiful pout)

“I am certain the amount of kisses it will take to make it better far exceed one” Chris says with a glint in his eye.

“As many as it takes – I aim to please!”


End file.
